


Insomnia

by paigefanfic



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nini Salazar-Roberts - Freeform, Ricky Bowen Loves Nini Salazar-Roberts, Sad Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsm: the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, kourtney hsmtmts, long distance, ricky bowen - Freeform, ricky moves to chicago, sad fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigefanfic/pseuds/paigefanfic
Summary: After months of not speaking, Ricky and Nini reconnect over Instagram DMs.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this and posting it exclusively to my tumblr page, however, I thought it might be a good story to write as my first fic on AO3! Be gentle with me though I haven't quite gotten the hang of writing on this yet!

##  **Nini’s POV**

_*buzzzzzzz*_

The loud vibration of my iPhone startles me awake. 

I didn’t realize it was even on. I look at the time: 1:27 AM. 

Ugh, so late. But what really shocks me is the notification on my screen: A DM, from Ricky Bowen. My ex-boyfriend. 

Who kissed me, and told me he loved me on Opening Night of the musical, the musical he only joined to get me back in the first place. 

The boy who left town after winter break, fleeing to Chicago when things got “too hard” at home. I haven’t heard from Ricky since the day he left Salt Lake City. It’s been three months. 

_skateratricky replied to your story_

Ricky replied to my story? I forgot I even had one set. I open the message. 

_skateratricky: #4 combo with salt and vinegar chips and a Dr. Pepper? kinda jealous…_

My instagram story was of me and Kourtney eating at Marino’s sandwich shop, one of our favorite places in town. A sandwich shop that opened near East High our freshman year. Me and Ricky used to go there a lot. Pretty much every Saturday the whole time we were dating. 

What do I do? Do I reply? Does he even really want to talk to me? Is he just being friendly. I exit Instagram and text Kourtney. She’ll know what to do. 

_NINI: Ricky texted me…_

_KOURT 💄: GIRL WHAT???????_

_NINI: He replied to my insta story, the pic of us at Marino’s._

_KOURT 💄: Are you gonna message him back?_

_NINI: Should I? I wouldn’t even know what to say!_

_KOURT 💄: YES! You know you’ve been dying to talk to him! Shoot your shot girl!_

Okay, so I guess if Kourtney thinks I should go for it, then maybe I should. I relaunch Instagram, and pull his message back up:

_skateratricky: #4 combo with salt and vinegar chips and a Dr. Pepper? kinda jealous…_

_niniukegirl: you SHOULD be 😆🍞_

I type carefully, adding emojis to show that I’m being casual. Were the emojis too much? Ugh this is so stressful. Just then, Ricky’s chat bubble appears. He’s replying?

_skateratricky: I neeeeeeeeed a sandwich next time I’m in town! U down to go with me?_

Woah. Is he serious right now?? He’s gonna ghost me for THREE months, then ask me if I’m down for a _SANDWICH_? This is ridiculous…

_niniukegirl: Um, sure… I guess? Why are you asking me to have a sandwich with you at nearly 2 am? WAIT if you’re in Chicago, wouldn’t it be more like almost 3 am?_

This kids gotta be out of his mind. I knew Ricky was an insomniac, but 3 am? Wow. When does he find time to sleep?

_skateratricky: Oh, yeah, sorry. Did I wake you? I didn’t think you’d answer…_

Yes. Yes you DID wake me, but I don’t think I’ll tell you that.

_niniukegirl: It’s fine, I wasn’t really sleeping yet anyway. Why are you still up?_

_skateratricky: Couldn’t sleep. Mom’s apartment is in the city so it’s kinda loud. It’s right next to a train track and I’m not really used to it yet, honestly._

That’s not surprising. Ricky has always had to sleep in pitch black and dead silence. I’ll bet with all the city lights and people who live in the city, he doesn’t get much of that.

_niniukegirl: Yikes, that sucks. How’s Lynne?_

Ricky’s always been close with his mom. In all honesty, I couldn’t believe he didn’t leave sooner. I hoped he would stay to try out for the spring musical, but no. Which, unfortunately has left me to play Sandy in Grease with EJ, my other ex-boyfriend. 

_skateratricky: Lynne is good. Misses SLC but LOVES Chicago. She’s dating which is… weird, but good._

_niniukegirl: Still the guy from Opening Night, or no? I’m glad she’s doing well though, she deserves it._

_skateratricky: Yeah, Todd. He’s a good guy, he’s her coworker. He and his daughter live in the apartment below me and my mom._

_niniukegirl: At least she’s happy. I should head to bed, but tell your mom I miss her 💕_

_skateratricky: She misses you too, trust me. So do I… Goodnight, Nini_

My heart skips a beat. He misses me. No surprise there. I know he left in such a hurry. But I know he really missed his mom, no matter how hard that was for him to admit, so could I really be shocked he wanted to spend time with her? But then again, could I ever forgive him for breaking my heart twice?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky's new life in Chicago... Life without his friends feels different.

## Ricky’s POV

_In my dreams, that day is still clear. Still fresh. I remember every last detail, but I want to forget._

**_“I want to stay here, Ricky. I want to be with you! Please just let me stay!” Nini pleads upsetly. I can see the pain in her eyes._ **

**_I can’t be the one to hold her back. I can’t be the reason she gives up on a dream. Something she’s worked hard for her whole life._ **

**_“Nini, please, I can’t be the reason you stay… You should go to the Conservatory, this is your dream!” I tell her. I’m afraid she won’t listen to me. If she doesn’t go to the Conservatory because of me, she’d end up resenting me._ **

**_“It’s too late for that… I already told them no. I gave up my spot, I did this for us! When you told me you loved me, that’s something I’d waited my whole life to hear. Maybe I’ll re-audition for the Conservatory next year…” She tells me._ **

**_“Nini I’m moving to Chicago…” I blurt out. I didn’t mean to tell her that yet. I was gonna wait, until she was in Denver. Then we would both be gone. It would have been easier that way._ **

**_I tell her that I was leaving because I miss my mom, but that’s a lie, I decided to leave because I didn’t think I could stay at East High without her. But it’s too late to change my mind. The plans were set._ **

_*beep beep beep beep*_

My alarm blares, and it sounds even louder than usual. I look at the time, 7:25 AM. Shit. I’m gonna be late for school. I grab my phone off my desk. I see one notification on my screen. An Instagram notification.

_niniukegirl: will you be in town april 17th or 18th?_

I smile. Nini wants to see me. Even after what I did, she still wants to see me. I change my clothes, brush my teeth, and walk downstairs. 

“Rickkkyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy I’m gonna be late agaaaaaaaaaiiiiinnnnnnn!” Todd’s six year old daughter Elizabeth whines, picking up a box of crayons from the computer desk. 

“Well maybe if you don’t complain, I’ll take ya to school. You’re in first grade, I’m pretty sure they’re not gonna care if you’re five minutes late!” I smirk, shoving a breakfast bar into my school bag. Every Wednesday I take Lizzie to school so that mom and Todd can go into work early. 

“Yes they aaaaaaaaarrrrreeeeee!” She grunts. I pick her up and swing her up onto my shoulders. 

“Okay! Okay! Let’s go!” I carry her out to my, well technically it’s Todd’s old car, plopping her into her booster seat. Yes, I am a teenage boy who has a booster seat in his 2005 Nissan Altima. 

“Why are you in such a good mood this morning? You’re usually Grumpypants McGee before 8 am?” She snorts, buckling herself in. I close her door and get into the driver’s seat. “None of your business, Nosemary!” I chuckle. 

Within minutes I’m pulling up to the local elementary school in the drop off lane. “Right on time this week!” The attendant smiles, helping Lizzie out of her car seat. “I’ll see you at pickup Elizabeth!” I call out. 

As I’m pulling into my parking spot at school I hear a quick vibration from my phone. 

I look down at my screen, a Snapchat from Big Red. Shown on my screen is a photo of the poster for East High’s Spring Musical, Nini and EJ front and center in 50’s clothes and hairstyles. 

COME SEE GREASE APRIL 17TH AND 18TH IN THE NEWLY REPAIRED EAST HIGH AUDITORIUM!

That’s why Nini wanted to know if I’d be in town. Well I will be. I couldn’t miss opening night! I pull up Nini’s Instagram message.

_niniukegirl: will you be in town april 17th or 18th?_

_skateratricky: wouldn’t miss it for the world…_

_Shit_ , I hope that doesn’t sound too desperate. Does it? 

_*tap tap*_

I look over to my window. Standing outside is my friend Chloe Garcia. Chloe is what my new school calls my “peer mentor”. When I transferred to North Greenlands High School they assigned Chloe to show me around, eat lunch with me, etc. 

“What are you doing?” She shouts through my rolled up window. Her bright yellow dyed hair, and shiny metal piercings practically blinding me in the process. 

“I was texting Nini!” I tell her as I exit the red Altima. 

“Ooooooooohhhhhhh!” She giggles, grabbing my phone. She scrolls for a minute, and screeches. “Awwwwww you miss her!” 

I blush. Of course I do. How could I not?

“Hush, don’t you have a class to be getting to?” I sigh, taking my phone back and throwing it into my schoolbag. 

“Don’t change the subject!” She retorts. “Do you miss her or not?!” 

“Yes! Of course I miss her. She was my first love, I think about her every day!” I can feel my face turning red. “We’ll talk after class!” 

“Yes. Yes we will Richard!” She floats off into the school as my phone buzzes again. 

_niniukegirl: we can’t wait to see you 💕_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you want to see in future chapters! I'll be posting chapter three here soon, and then chapter 4 this weekend sometime!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nini is distracted at musical rehearsal. How long will she keep thinking about Ricky?

##  **Nini’s POV**

“Let’s take five okay?” Miss Jenn calls out as her phone rings. 

I go over to my phone. On the screen is a notification: an Instagram DM from Ricky. Quickly, I unlock my phone and open it up. 

_skateratricky: Two more days! Excited yet? :)_

Yes. I am excited. Not just for the musical, but to finally see Ricky. I can’t believe he’s actually coming to the show. 

“Now that’s a face I haven’t seen in a while…” Kourtney says, trying to read over my shoulder. “Who ya texting?” 

“Ricky…” I blush, and Kourtney rolls her eyes. Kourtney still hasn’t exactly forgiven my ex-boyfriend for dumping me twice in one year and then moving to Chicago and abandoning all his friends.

“Girl if he breaks your heart again don’t come crying to me!” She sighs. And she’s right. I need to not be getting my hopes up. But honestly, I really miss him. 

“Hey, you’re the one who told me to text him back!” I spit back, a little too defensively. 

“That was like two weeks ago! And it was about a sandwich!” She retorts. Kourtney has always been fiercely protective of me, and I know I should trust her judgement, but I’ve always had a weakness when it comes to Ricky. 

Should I trust her? Maybe I just won’t message him back. Yeah. I won’t message him back. If I don’t talk to him, he can’t break my heart again, right?

“Okay places everyone! Let’s do one more pass of the finale before we pack up!” Miss Jenn says.

“You’re right, Kourt. I won’t message him back.” I smile sadly and go back to rehearsal.

“Five, six, seven, eight!” Carlos yells as me and EJ rehearse the steps for the big finale number. 

With only a few more days until opening night, everything needs to be perfect! 

“Nini you’re still turning on the wrong foot!” Carlos complains. 

“Sorry, I know! I’ll fix it by opening night, I promise!” I assure him. And I will. I just can’t help but be distracted, I need to stay focused. I really need to. 

“Okay Miss Rizzo let’s take it from your entrance! Five, six, seven, eight!!” Carlos smiles as Gina starts pulling some of her epic dance moves. 

Me and EJ do our entrance next. I turn on the wrong foot, again. Shit. 

“NINI!” Carlos snaps. 

“I’ll work on it with her, okay?” EJ assures him. 

“You better!” He sighs. 

“Alright kiddos! Let’s call it a night! Go home, rest your voices and don’t forget to rest your bodies too! You’re all doing great!” Miss Jenn announces. 

“Good work today everyone.” I call out as I leave the auditorium, and go home.

“Hey sweetie, have you eaten?” My mom, Carol says as I walk through the door. 

“Yeah, I had a bagel between school and rehearsal.” I tell her, putting all my stuff down. 

“Okay well a bagel isn’t dinner, Nini. So sit down I’m making fettuccine alfredo!” My other mom, Dana, announces as I grab the plates out of the cabinet.

“How was rehearsal today?” Mama C asks, as I help her set the table. 

“Carlos is annoyed with me because I won’t stop turning on the wrong frickin foot.” I roll my eyes. 

“Well have you practiced it a lot?” Mama D asks, taking a loaf of garlic bread out of the oven. 

“Only 87 times a day!” I reply over exaggeratedly. 

“Well then I’m sure you’ll get it soon enough. You’ve still got two days!” Carol says, scooping pasta onto plates. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sure I will. I’m just distracted.” I tell her. 

“What’s distracting you, sweetie?” She asks. I tell my parents everything. I can’t keep the fact that Ricky’s coming from them. 

“Ricky’s coming to the show…” I announce. 

“Ah. I can see how that would be distracting…” Dana replies. It’s obvious she’s mad I didn’t tell her. Much like Kourtney, Ricky is on Mama D’s bad side. 

“He texted me today. But I didn’t reply. I couldn’t decide whether or not to text him back.” I inform them. 

“Well, just do whatever you think is right, okay? If you don’t want to text him back, don’t text him back.” Carol explains. 

“I know. I’ll think about it!” I tell them. And I will. I will think about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be up sometime REALLY SOON! Within the next couple of days!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Ricky to return to East High. He's nervous to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day y'all! I hope your day is filled with love! Let me know what you think of this Chapter!

##  **Ricky’s POV**

“Soooooo, are you excited to see your giiiiirrrrrrllllllfriend?” Lizzie teases at the breakfast table.

“She’s not my girlfriend, and yes. I’m excited to see all my friends, Elizabeth. Now let’s get you to school. Your dad’s gonna be picking you up today. He put a note in your blue folder so don’t forget to give it to Mrs. Davidson, okay?” I remind her, as I check all of my bags to make sure I packed everything. 

Today’s the day, I’m heading to Salt Lake for Opening night. Today I get to see all of my friends for the first time in over three months. God I’m nervous. 

I drop Lizzie off and head to the airport. My school has the day off for a professional day, so I caught an early flight. That way I can get home and take a nap while Big Red’s at school. 

My phone buzzes. I look down hoping it’s Nini. It’s not.

_MOM: Have a safe flight! C u Sunday night. I love u, xx Mom._

_ME: Love you too mom! I’ll text when I land._

I haven’t heard from Nini in days. Not since my last message. Maybe this is a stupid idea. Maybe she doesn’t actually want to see me. Was she just being nice? God I’m so stupid. Maybe I shouldn’t even go. 

Just as I turn around to head back and get an Uber, my phone buzzes again, this time an incoming call from Chloe Garcia. 

“Hey Chlo, what’s up?” I ask, answering nervously.

“I was just making sure that you’re actually gonna get on that plane, mister!” She chuckles. I’ve only known Chloe for three months yet she knows me enough to know I’m second guessing my whole entire plan. 

“I don’t know, Chloe. What if she doesn’t actually want to see me? What if she just said ‘can’t wait to see you’ to be nice?” I complain. 

“Like how people say ‘nice to meet you’ to total strangers even though you don’t really know if it’s nice to meet that person?” She snorts. She’s referring to the day we met. 

_**“Chloe Garcia, this is Richard Bowen! You and him have similar schedules so you’re gonna be his peer mentor for the semester. Be nice.” Principal Stewart tells the lemon haired girl as he walks back to his office.** _

_**“Chloe!” She sticks out her hand. I shake it.** _

_**“It’s actually not Richard, it’s Ricky. Ricky Bowen,” I introduce myself.** _

_**“It’s nice to meet you,” She starts, then sighs. “Well, it seems nice. I don’t really know you yet, you could be a serial killer. Are you a serial killer, Richard Bowen?” She ponders aloud.** _

_**“Um… no? I’m just a skateboarder from Utah… And again, call me Ricky” I chuckle.** _

_**“Okay. So Utah eh? So what are you doing in the Windy City then?” She questions.** _

_**“My parents got divorced, and my mom got a job out here. Plus my gi- ex girlfriend was supposed to move- It’s a long story.” I stop talking, realizing that I’m totally rambling.** _

_**“Well I can’t wait to hear it, Not Richard Bowen…” She says as we walk to our first period class.** _

“Just go, Ricky, you’ll be fine!” She says before hanging up on me. 

Just then, my flight number is called. I guess there’s no turning back. Not now.

I sit on the plane, thank god I get a window seat. I pull out my phone, putting it in airplane mode.

On the plane, I decide it would probably be a worthwhile idea to actually watch the movie Grease, given that I barely know anything about the show, and i’m supposed to sit through a whole performance of it tomorrow. 

It’s nearly noon when my flight lands. Thank God I took a nap on the plane or I’d be a Zombie right now. 

“Hey bud!” My dad says, greeting me as I arrive at baggage claim. 

“Hey Dad!” I reply, hugging him. I pick up my east high duffel bag and head out to his car. 

“How’s your mom?” He asks, on the drive home. He always asks about her. I can tell he misses having people around the house. 

“Mom’s good. She wishes she could’ve come with, but work is crazy right now, plus she volunteered to watch Lizzie this weekend so Todd can go out on business…” I tell him. My dad has really grown to like Todd. Ever since they became Facebook friends, they realized that they actually have a lot in common. 

“That’s good. I bet Lynne loves having a little girl around. She always wanted a daughter,” He sighs. “How’s Lizzie doing? You guys getting along?” 

“Yeah, were super tight, actually, I drive her to school some mornings and we listen to the radio while she bugs me about my love life!” I laugh, checking the time on my phone: 12:15.

“You wanna grab a bite and then you can get some rest before you go see your friends?” He asks. 

“Sounds like a plan!” I tell him.

After we eat, I crash for a couple hours. It’s not until I hear a couple dings from my phone that I realize just how long I’ve slept.

I look at my phone: 

_Incoming Call: BIG RED_

“Hello?” I answer, sounding a little tired.

“Hey bud! We’re having final dress rehearsal tonight, so I might be home kinda late. What time does your flight get in?” Big Red asks excitedly. 

I can tell that he’s hype for the show. This will be his first time running lights for a show in the actual auditorium, he hasn’t stopped thinking about it. 

“Um, around 9ish?” I lie. I told Big Red that I wouldn’t be getting in till late, so that I can surprise him when he gets home from rehearsal.

Since I did get in a little earlier than expected, I may head over to the school now and surprise everyone. 

“Cool. Can’t wait to see you!” He says happily. 

“Me too, gotta go finish packing, see you later bud!” I reply, hanging up. 

I grab my skateboard and head to the school. The secretary hands me a visitors badge, it’s weird being called a “visitor” to the school. 

_“Guess mine is not the first heart broken, my eyes are not the first to cry, I’m not the first to know there’s, just no getting over you…”_ I can hear Nini’s beautiful voice from down the hall. 

I sneak into the auditorium. I see her singing on that stage. She looks so beautiful. She’s the epitome of Sandy and her combination of innocence and beauty. That’s when the flashbacks start. 

**_Here goes… “I don’t get it, Troy. What kinda spell has this elevated IQ temptress girl cast that suddenly makes you wanna be in a musical?"_ **

**_I don’t know. Maybe it’s the way Gabriella always had your back. And maybe you can’t stop beating yourself up for totally blowing it with her._ **

**_And look, Troy, even if you never said the L-word to Gabriella, ‘cause that’s, like, not even a word your parents say to each other… anymore… That doesn’t mean that you don't… Maybe it just means you were waiting for the right time to say it… So that everyone could hear it…_ **

**_So that she could._ **

_“Ricky?”_ A voice pulls me out of my flashback. “What are you doing here?”

I look to see Gina Porter standing in the doorway next to me, in full Rizzo costuming. 

“Gina! Hey!” I smile and pull her in for a familiar hug. “I caught an earlier flight and thought I’d sneak in and get myself a sneak peek at what I’m in for tomorrow night!” I tell her. 

“That’s amazing! So why do you look like you’re hiding?” She smirks. And she’s right. I was kinda hiding. 

But why? I want to see my friends. I want to see Big Red, and Gina, and… Nini.

The music slows down. 

_“But now there’s no way to hide, since you pushed my love aside, I’m outta my head hopelessly devoted to you… hopelessly devoted to you… Hopelessly devoted to y- Ricky?”_

The music stops.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! This is a multi-chapter story and the next chapters will be up soon!


End file.
